Ask the people of Silent Hill
by Spark 2
Summary: Ask all the questions you want from the protagonists (or antagonists) of Silent Hill and expect crossovers so ask them Qs if you want...
1. Chapter 1

Ask the people of Silent Hill Chapter.1

Spark: Hello Hello Hello :D and welcome to the just made questions room for all of our silent hill heroes to answer questions that all of their fans ask. They ll be here shortly so feel free to wait .oh and expect some crossovers from many shows and video games to come INCLUDING old ones like Mario and sonic to chaotic and blue dragon(anime) to code lyoko and extreme dinosaurs and pokemon to digimon and Kirby to tekken and other authors like plasmatroopa, Akasha, and christinawakinski and so there WILL be RANDOMNESS and probably ugh.. STATEFARM so feel free to ask the NON- silent hill characters if you like when they come.

*Harry Mason, Heather, Vincent(from silent hill 3), and Cybil Bernett come in and sit*

Spark: well that s it ?:/

Harry: the others should be here shortly

Heather: they re just probably taking their sweet time..

*Rose Dal Silvia, Sharon, Christopher Dal Silvia, Douglas, and Alternate Harry Mason (he ll be called Mason) come and sit down*

Spark: I expected more .

Rose: well we all live in different areas you know .

Spark: point taken..

*James Sunderland, Maria, Angela Orosco, and Laura come in and sit down*

Spark: the others should be here any minute now

Heather: meh, I think we have enough people here already

Spark: .

*Henry Townshed, Ellien, Lisa Garland, and Cynthia come in and sit down*

Spark: are the others here yet no well they ll be here next chapter I hope

Harry: I'm thinking Heather's right..

Heather: well I AM right…

Spark:….

*Travis Grady, Alex Shepard, Dr Flitch, Dahlia Gillespie( from movie), Elle, and Wheeler come in and sit down*

Spark: and…. Half of us are here..

Rose: its like I said last time…

Spark:…again point taken…

*Little Walter(Walter Sullivan's past self), Alessa, Dark Alessa, Moon, and Karen come in and sit down*

Spark:…Dark Alessa… What are YOU doin here?

: I'm just here for the heck of it….

Spark:*wth face*

:…what?

*Erik, Tina, Ryan, George, Jessie, Emille, Hannah, and Captain Lake come in and sit*

Spark: now THOSE are the numbers I'm looking for…

*Murphy Pendelton and JP come in and sit down*

Spark: I think that's all..

Murphy: if a cop women comes then I'm not here!

Spark: *wth face*huh?

*Anne Cunningham comes in and le pins Murphy to a wall*

Anne: NOW I FOUND YOU!=(

Spark: HEY!

*le pulls Anne away with his psychokinesis*

Anne: Hey WTF!?=(

Spark: this is a QUSETIONS SHOW can you at LEAST control your friggin self!?

Anne:…fine…but after this*glares at Murphy* I WILL get you.. *sits down*

Murphy: 0_0 god help me…..

Angela: LIKE YAY QUESTION TIME! X3

Spark: yeah IM exited too!

Heather: cant wait!

*A monster-like doppelganger of Heather comes in*

Heather: WTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

MoA(MEMORY of ALESSA): Well the false god's dead so I thought I have a good time so I'm here for the questions.

Heather:…..

Spark:….

Heather: ..well...uh..

Spark:…good?

MoA:…meh..*sits down*

Spark: well we've ran out of room for questions so we'll end the chapter right here..

*A black gooey hole appears on the wall with figures emerging from it*

Spark: OH GOD NO NOT THEM! DX


	2. Chapter 2 villians come in

Ask the Heroes of Silent Hill? Chapter 2

*All of the silent hill's antagonists comes out of the hole: Walter Sullivan, Dr Kaufman, Chistebella Gillespie, alternate Dahlia Gillespie, Black Pyramid head known as Bogeyman, the monsterized Leonard wolf, Claudia wolf, Red Pyramid (RP), Joshua Shepard, Curtis, Eddie Dowbinski, Margarett Holloway, Mary Sunderland, Anna, a mirror image doppelganger of Spark covered in blood known as Clone*

Walter: Well Well Well look who we have here, the gangs' all together I see…

Henry: god not him…

Mary: JAMES!

James: oh god no….

Josh: ALEX! BORTHER!

Alex: why gawd why…

Leonard: Heretic!

Heather: oh gawd not you…

Kaufman: LISA! =(

Lisa: oh no….

Chistebella: YOU!

Rose: why….

RP: I see you three are still alive…

Erik Tina & Jessie: oh crap….

: YOU!

Travis: really god….?

Claudia: YOUR ALIVE!?

Harry: uugghh….

Clone: Hello again kid.

Spark:…( I think I've had it with you, all of you..)

Walter: well now that were done greeting each other *le pulls out chainsaw* TIME TO DIE HAHAHAHA!

Spark: YO WALLEY

Walter: My names WALTER freak!

Spark: Did you get invitations to the questions show?

Villains: QUESTIONS SHOW? *wth faces*

Walter: WTF are you talking about…

Spark: read the title….

Villains: *reads title* *wth face*

Walter: WTH IS THIS?

Spark: A Questions Show duhhh….

Walter: *WTF face*

Spark: but it's the heroes ONLY….

Kaufman: I don't care! Lisa were going!

Claudia: us too Heather!

: you and me too Alessa!

Mary: US too James!

Josh: us too big brother!

Anne: GREAT *grabs Murphy* NOW LETS GO!

Spark: WAIT JUST A DAWGONE FIRETRUCKIN MINUTE!

Everyone:*stops*

Spark: I Paid GOOD money for this show AND the unlimited powered RIVIVER BOOTH incase SOMEONE DIES and also HAVE THE FRIGGIN FANS TO COME HERE! I AM NOT HAVING THIS SHOW GO TO WAIST YA HEAR?! =(

Everyone: *Super WTH faces*

Kaufman: how much..?

Spark: like its… OVER 9000 FRIGGIN GRAND! Do you know how much jobs I HAD TO DO TO GET THAT MONEY!?

Everyone: 0_0

Kaufman: sorry I asked…

: it doesn't matter still. Money doesn't even come less than half close to the power of god…

Spark: AAAH SHADDAP WITCH!

:*offended face*

D. Alessa: *trollface* LOL WITCH!

: *offended-ER face*

Walter: so we cant take them so they can scream in horror as they die?

Spark: wanna know someone who screams..? MARY FUCKING SUE YA JACKASS!=(

Everyone even Dark Alessa & Clone:0_0

Spark: *inhales then exhales* listen all those jobs I did REALLY stressed me out BIGTIME I haven't even slept in 3 actual weeks so I need some rest pronto….

Heather: wow….. Id be that stressed when I'm you kid..

Harry: Agreed..

Spark:*dizzy*…..uuuuugggghhhh…sooo….friiggiinnn…tired….*passes out *

Everyone:…..

Heather: I think we'll end the chapter right here….


	3. Start the Randomness!

Ask the people of Silent Hill Chapter 3: Start the Randomness!

Spark: Heya Heya Haya!

Heather: Start the Qs!

Spark: U gotcha!

YAY I GET THE FIRST QUESTION

Eileen, what do you think of Henry?

Isn't he ADORABLE?!

I WANT TO PINCH HIS CHEEKS AND STUFF AJNDAKJSKJGKJDJYURH

Eileen: We get along just great! And yes he's ADORABLE *Reads last bit* *WTF face*


End file.
